


Basic Needs of a Human

by dahtwitchi



Series: (Don't go) Into the Woods [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Art, Comic, Dreamlike, Dresses, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Tiny Amount of Blood, Unreliable Narrator, Water, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The view was stunning, but also, as a live map of an insane trek, Iruka had to cover up just how insurmountable it seemed. With bare feet and not a thing but the clothes on his body, he did as he always did. Took care of the child. He just hoped there were settlements along the way, food and water, and hopefully boots, basic needs they needed fulfilled as soon as possible.
Series: (Don't go) Into the Woods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Basic Needs of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> It is very possible this makes more sense reading the previous piece in the series. No promises, though.
> 
> ([This on tumblr](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/635232361532063744/on-ao3) if that fit your screen better)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Until next time~ 
> 
> Yay, work #100 on ao3! How did that happen :'3 Celebrating with another instalment of one of my most self indulgent verses.
> 
> Thanks to madatobi.com for the image hosting. You need hosting for images of wide range of rating for posting to ao3? Do check them out :3


End file.
